Prom Night Deja Vu
by StarFireFlower
Summary: Robin gets forced into going to another dance with Kitten, but is everything as it seems? SR, TB, RC
1. Mud Fight

I don't own Teen Titans. I'm just obsessed.

----------------------------------  
  
The morning sunlight streamed into the room, waking the girl. She opened her blue eyes, blinking in a vain attempt to get stop the sudden brightness. The young Titan sighed, sitting up. Looking around the room, her room, she smiled. She finally had a home. She had friends. Somewhere she belonged.  
  
Terra's thoughts were broken as Star's scream rang through the Tower. She jumped up, running down the hall towards the source, nearly colliding with Robin and Raven on the way. The three of them skidded to a halt at the edge of the hallway.  
  
The living room was splattered with mud. The once clean room had a turned over table, an upside-down couch, and various other items Terra could no longer recognize. Looking to her left, she saw Star, covered in mud, a broken tray of what the blond assumed was once breakfast at her feet. Beastboy and Cyborg stood before her, shocked and frozen in fear.  
  
"What happened?" Terra took a step away from Robin, who made it clear how furios he was.  
  
"We were just-"  
  
"We didn't mean-"  
  
"-an accident-"  
  
"-wasn't suppose to-"  
  
"Enough!" Robin yelled. "Just clean this place up!" He walked over to Star. "You ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am undamaged." He brushed some mud off her face.  
  
"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll fix some more breakfast." She smiled, nodding, and left to get cleaned up. Robin picked up the broken dishes, throwing them in the trash on his way to the kitchen. Raven and Terra walked into the living room.  
  
"Ok, what happened?" Raven asked.  
  
"Taking a mud bath in the living room?" B smiled at Terra's comment and held up a balloon.  
  
"Mud filled water balloons."  
  
"A mud fight. In the living room. You two are such morons." Beastboy rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"She has a point. You two really could have hurt Star." BeastBoy and Cyborg looked put out. "But if you want to take this to the safety of outside, I'm in."  
  
"Great!" B grabbed her arm, dragging her toward the door. "Cy? You comin'?"  
  
"Go on without me." B shrugged and led Terra out. Cy turned to Raven. "Something wrong?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact you almost hurt Star and destroyed the living room? No." He sighed. She started towards the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you lighten up sometimes?" She glanced at him.  
  
"Why don't you grow up?" He ignored her question.  
  
"Why not try to relax and have some fun?"  
  
"I don't do fun."  
  
"Maybe you should."

------------------------------  
  
Four Titans ate breakfast in silence. Robin was still furious over the mud fight, Cy was afraid to upset Robin anymore than he already had, Star was thinking and Raven, well, she was always quiet. No one had called Terra and Beastboy in. Robin said they'd come in when they got hungry.  
  
"So, friends, would anyone wish to do the 'hanging out' with me?" Star asked, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Sorry Star, I've got some work to do." Robin answered, rising with his empty plate.  
  
"Gotta work on the T-Car."  
  
"Meditating." Star sighed as they left the room. The Tamaranian walked into the kitchen, rinsing her plate. Star listened as B and Terra came in, realizing quickly they too had plans.  
  
Star sighed again, walking to her room, brushing her still damp hair. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess I will just have to do the hanging out by myself.'


	2. Robin Gets a Date

I don't own Teen Titans. Yet...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Terra and BeastBoy dragged themselves inside, both soaking wet.  
  
"Told ya jumping in the water would clean us off." Terra shook her head, sending drops of water in all directions. "So, I guess it would be a bad time to ask if you wanted to watch TV with me, huh?" Terra looked around the still destroyed living room.  
  
"I can't even tell where the TV is..." He took her hand, blushing slightly.  
  
"C'mon. There's one in my room." Somehow Terra didn't think that would be any safer...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Star walked down the semi-crowded sidewalks, not quite sure where she was going, but having fun all the same.  
  
If Robin was here, I could ask him why all of these boys keep staring at me...she thought. But Robin wasn't there, so she just smiled and kept walking.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE CALL THE TEEN TITANS!" Star swiftly turned around, stopping the screaming woman.  
  
"What is going on?" The woman pointed behind her fearfully. Star looked up. "Fang?"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Raven's eyes snapped open and she fell to the ground. She stood quickly, running to Robin's room, knocking on the door.  
  
"I'm busy!" He snapped.  
  
"It's important." Robin, trusting Raven's judgment, opened the door.  
  
"What?" He asked, a bit impatiently.  
  
"Something's going on downtown. I don't know exactly what though." Robin nodded, walking out to the living room.  
  
"Pull up a map of the city." Raven did so, clearing the mud out of her way with her powers. Both of them began scanning it, looking for anything strange.  
  
"What's that?" Robin asked, pointing to a flashing dot.  
  
"Not sure. I'll zoom in." Raven looked at the picture again. "It's Star's locator."  
  
"And what's that?" He inquired, pointing to another dot. Raven shrugged.  
  
"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good..." Robin grabbed his communicator, pushing a button on the side. Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Terra came running in.  
  
"What's up?" Cy asked.  
  
"Something's going on downtown. Titans! Go!"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The Titans arrived downtown. The city was a mess. Cars flipped over, pieces of buildings in the streets, and burned up lampposts, now lying on the sidewalks. People were gradually coming out to look at the damaged sight.  
  
"Something definitely went down. But what?"  
  
"Look." Raven levitated something over to them.  
  
"Star's communicator..." B said, looking over the device.  
  
"But where's-" Robin's communicator went off. He pulled it out, opening it.  
  
"Oh Robbie-Poo!" Kitten smiled.  
  
"Oh no..." Robin murmured.  
  
"Umm...who's she?" Terra asked, confused.  
  
"My worst nightmare..." Robin muttered, making sure Kitten couldn't hear him.  
  
"Oh Robbie-Poo! Guess who has another dance tonight? And guess who's taking me to that dance?"  
  
"Fang?" Robin responded hopefully. Kitten's eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"I don't want to hear about my stupid ex-boyfriend! Not when he dumped me to go to the dance with that Starfire girl!"  
  
"What?!" The Titans yelled, shocked.  
  
"My worthless ex-boyfriend Fang broke up with me and has been bragging all week about how that brat Titan Starfire was going to the dance with him. So you, Robin, are going to go with me! That'll show Fang..."  
  
"Ok." He answered calmly. "I'll meet you there." He closed the communicator.  
  
"What the..." Cy started.  
  
"Have you gone mad?!" BB questioned.  
  
"If Fang has Star, and he's going to be at the dance, that's the best place to start. All of you get ready. We've got a dance to get to." 


	3. Deja Vu Sucks

I don't own Teen Titans. Um...that's it...

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Robin stopped the R-Cycle in front of the boat. The dance looked exactly the same as it had been the first time. He figured they rescheduled after the first one was ruined. He doubted this one would be any better.

The T-Car stopped behind him as he set his helmet down. He watched the other Titans step out of the car.

"Any sign of them?" Cy asked.

"Not yet." A pink limo pulled up. "Get on the boat. Split up. Cy, you and Raven check the tables and the buffet. Beast Boy, you and Terra take the dance floor. Find her. Go!" They nodded and left quickly. Kitten stepped out of the limo. She smiled, waving at him.

_'Great...I have to relive my worst nightmare. Déjà vu sucks...'_

"Oh Robbie-Poo!" He winced, then faking a smile he walked up with Kitten.

"Robin." Raven's hushed voice floated to him through the earpiece. "I lost Star, but we did find out Fang's got a bomb on the Tower. That's his hold on Star. He threatened to let it off while we were there. He's got a remote for it on him...somewhere."

"Get it."

--- --- --- --- -- --- -- --- ---- ---- ---

Beast Boy glanced at Terra. Her hair was twisted up into a bun and she had on a strapless blue dress that matched her eyes.

"You look wonderful." She smiled at him.

"Don't look to bad yourself." He blushed. She saw something behind him, and shook her head.

"What?"

"Sorry, thought I saw some guy with a spider for a head."

"Where?!?" He asked, looking around.

"Don't worry, you didn't want to see that. Very creepy..."

"No, that's the guy we're looking for! That's Fang!"

"We're looking for a guy with a spider for a head? Well that limits it down, now doesn't it?" Terra rolled her eyes, wondering how they had failed to mention this 'minor' detail.

Beast Boy smiled as a slow song started up. "So...you wanna dance?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---

"See anything?" Cy asked, handing Raven a cup of punch.

"I see Robin and Kitten over there, and Beast Boy slow dancing with Terra, but if you want to know about Fang or Star, I've got nothing." He looked at her. She was wearing a black dress with sleeves that fell off her shoulders and slits up to her knees on both sides. And though it was strange and almost scary to see Raven in a dress, Cy had to admit she looked really good.

"Um...wanna dance?"


	4. Slow Dancing

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Teen Titans.

Dedication: All of you who waited waaaay to long for this chapter. Sorry!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"I see her."

"See who?" Kitten asked.

"Umm…no one but you?"

"Nice cover Romeo…" B snickered.

"Oh Robin! How sweet!" The blonde cried as she jumped to her feet, dragging him to the dance floor. Robin sighed. It was going to be a long night.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Beast Boy smiled. He was having the time of his life. Slow dancing with Terra made the rest of the world disappear.

Terra beamed, resting her head on Beast Boy's chest. She felt him stiffen, but he quickly loosened up again, tightening his grip around her waist. He rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes. Everything was perfect.

"I see her." Until that. The green titan's eyes snapped open and Terra pulled back, looking around.

"See who?" Kitten's voice was barely audible over Robin's mike.

"Umm…no one but you?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Nice cover Romeo…" Terra giggled. Beast Boy kept his eyes on Robin. Robin head tilted to the left slightly.

"I see them." Terra followed his gaze.

"He does kinda stand out…" B took her arm.

"C'mon."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"I don't see them…" Cy complained. Robin had spoken before Raven had had a chance to answer. But he knew she probably would have turned him down. He wasn't even sure why he had asked.

"Me either, but I see Beast Boy and Terra. They're heading towards…" She fell silent, following their path. "Got them."

"You see them?" She pointed in response. "Right. Let's go.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

This was, without a doubt, the worse night of Star's life. She honestly couldn't think of too many other things that would be worse than this. But self-pity wasn't going to find the detonator.

Fang had his arm around her waist, showing her off to his friends. Star gave them a fake smile, acting happy.

Not like she had a choice.

Star looked around. Something caught her eye that made her suppress a gasp.

'Terra and Beast Boy?' They were coming towards her. She showed her first real smile of the night. But Fang had apparently seen something as well. He tightened his grip on her waist and jumped across the crowd, landing in front of…

Robin and Kitten.


	5. The Fights Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Which is probably good, as I'm too busy to run a TV show.

Dedication: Everyone!

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

Robin and Fang stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Fang stepped forward angrily.

"What are you doing with my girl!" Kitten smiled.

"Oh Fang!" Robin pushed Kitten towards Fang.

"Don't worry, she's all your." Fang caught Kitten. Star, seeing the detonator in Fang's pocket, jumped for it, causing Kitten to shriek. Fang turned quickly, throwing Star back into the railing. She saw Fang and Robin start fighting as Kitten lunged at her. Both girls screamed as they fell over the edge, into the water.

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

"This will teach you to steal my-" Fang was cut off by screams. Robin and Fang looked over to where Star and Kitten had been moments ago. Forgetting each other, they ran towards the edge in time to see the two girls go under.

"Kitten!"

"Star!" Robin yelled, leaning farther over the railing. His heart had stopped. They should have come up- He sighed relieved as both girls came up, gasping and coughing.

"Now, where were we?"

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

Star shook her head, still coughing. Wiping the water from her face, she saw Kitten a few feet from her.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Kitten cried. "MY DRESS, MY HAIR AND THE WHOLE DANCE!" Star decided not to remind her it was Kitten's fault they had fallen off the boat. "NOW YOU'LL PAY!" Kitten pulled out a remote. Star leapt forward, grabbing the blonde's wrist, and pulled the remote away from her. Kitten, in an attempt to get it back, knocked it from Star's hand. They watched it sink into the dark water.

"NO!"

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

"Watch it!" Beast Boy pulled Terra to the ground.

"What was that?" She looked back at the two innocent kids now unable to move, then back up to Fang and Robin, locked in battle. "You forgot to mention that too…"

"Come on." Raven pulled her to her feet.

"C'mon where?"

"Star and Kitten are still trying to find that remote. And if it gets pushed…"

"Moths attack the city."

"Moths?"

"Not now. Just follow us. We've got to get to Killer Moth."


End file.
